Nick Diaz vs. Chris Lytle
It starts presumably at the start or in the middle of the first round. Diaz landed a right hand. Lytle landed a body kick and a pair of rights. They clinched. Diaz kneed the body and ate one. Diaz kneed the body after eating one. Diaz kneed the face inside and ate one to the body himself. Diaz landed a right insdie and a shoulder shrug. Lytle kneed the body. Another shoulder shrug inside. Lytle defended a trip. Diaz kneed the body. Lytle got a trip to guard. Lytle went body-body-head there. 'Don't throw needless punches.' The action still hasn't slowed. Diaz worked for a straight armbar. 'Fucking tap his ass.' Lytle escaped. Lytle defended another armbar landing a big right hammerfist. The action is slowing a bit. Lytle passed to half-guard. Diaz was trying to sweep unorthodoxly. Lytle stood out after missing a right. Diaz stood as well. The crowd loved it. Diaz landed a body kick and ate a right. Lytle replied with a body kick to the clinch. Diaz kneed the face inside. Diaz got a trip to guard. Lytle landed an upkick. Diaz landed a pair of lefts and passed to side control. Lytle had a tight reverse triangle from the bottom. Wow. Diaz escaped. The first round ended. The second round began. Diaz landed a right hand leaping in and they clinched. Lytle defended a trip. Diaz got a double. Lytle had a guillotine. 'Back to guard!' Diaz passed to side control popping out. Lytle regained guard. Diaz passed to half-guard. He went to side control. Lytle kept him in guard. He has the butterflies now. Diaz landed three big rights. He landed a big right left right left. He dodged a kneebar standing over Lytle. He landed a big right to the body. The ref stepped in to fix Lytle's glove. He stood Lytle up. No... they continued on the ground with Diaz standing over him. He kicked the leg. Again. Lytle grabbed the leg and rolled for a heelhook. 'He ain't got it, fuck that.' Lytle kept cranking it. Diaz escaped and landed a right. 'Pound his fucking ass, pound it.' Diaz landed a left and a right and came down to half-guard. Diaz landed a pair of shoulder strikes. Another. Another, that was a good one. 'That ain't shit. Come on Nick, you're fucking this guy up.' Diaz passed to side control. He kneed the body. Diaz tried to mount, Lytle gave up the back, Diaz had a tight armbar. Lytle escaped to guard. Oh wow Nick is bleeding bad over his right eye. Oh man. 'The cut's fine, it ain't shit.' The action has slowed certainly. 'He's just stalling down there, he's holding.' Diaz had a guillotine. 'You got this, Nick.' He let it go. He worked for a rubber guard. He lost it. The second round ended. The third round began, Diaz landed a leg kick and dodged a right hand. Diaz blocked a high kick and landed a blocked one. Diaz landed a right and ate ne. Diaz kneed the body twice and blocked a body kick. The crowd loved it. Diaz missed a flying knee and they clinched. 'Shrug him off.' Lytle got a trip into guard. 'He's tired, Nick.' 'Do you want this or not?' Diaz worked for a kimura. He let it go landing a right elbow from the bottom. Diaz landed a right elbow from the bottom after a bit and a left elbow. 'Stand them up,' both corners chorused. The ref did and helped Nick up. Diaz landed a right hand. He blocked a high kick and landed a right rocking Lytle. He got a trip to half-guard. 'Bust that cut.' Lytle regained his guard there. Lytle's cut over his left eye. Diaz landed a left. 'You've gotta do something, Chris.' Lytle grabbed a leglock and landed an upkick at the same time. Diaz escaped on top to half-guard. He passed to side control. Lytle must actually be gassed. Diaz landed a big left standing over Lytle. The third round ended there. Diaz won the split decision.